The Heart of the Manslayer
by DarkQueen3
Summary: Battousai has killed hundreds of people without a thought so how does one girl make him want to change.
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

He walks in the darkness of human kind. He hunts in the night. Slaughtering any who get into his way. No one stood long in his way. No one was foolish enough to. Those who where found out soon enough why they named him The Hitokiri Battousai. Though women on the other hand seemed to flock to him. With his deep amber eyes and dark red locks. He was what some women would say a 'find'. The only way you could tell he was a man-slayer was the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Where ever he passed people cowered away from his burning eyes in fear of becoming his next victim.

One day while his eyes traveled the crowd he didn't find a victim, but his prey none the less. There at the end of the street stood an old dojo with the words "Kamiya Kashin" style on the side. There by the door stood Young woman sweeping the front. Battousai couldn't have moved if his life depended on it. He was completely focused on the young woman. She looked to be about 17 years old with raven black hair tied high with an indigo ribbon. She was wearing what appeared to be a training Gi for a boy. She had beautiful pale skin with deep blue eyes. It took a minute for the Battousai to realize that he was moving towards the girl. Everyone on the street began to whispered prayers to the poor girl. They thought that he was going to kill her. Little did they know.

As a shadow fell over her the girl looked up and saw the Battousai standing above her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his molten ones. There was something in those amber eyes, but she didn't know what. Before she could move Batousai said "Hello." Kamiya Koaru stood still and stammered "H-Hello." Battousai smirked. He knew that he was scaring her. He could smell her fear along with the scent of sakura blossoms." May I ask your name?" Battoussai asked his voice dropping an octave. Koaru's stomach seemed to do flipp-flops."K-Kamiya K-Kaoru,' she stumbled over her own name. Battousai just smiled and took her hand from wear she held the broomstick as if it were a life line. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the palm and said "Koaru. A very lovely name. I am Himura Kenshin." Koaru could only stare at him.

Battousai dropped her hand and Koaru brought it to her chest to cover her rapidly beating heart. Battousai smirked at her reaction to him. He took a step closer to her and said." There's something that I have to tell you." The crowd around them seemed come closer to here what the legendary man-slayer had to say to her."W-What's that?" Koaru asked. She couldn't do anything but stare at him. Battousai unsheathed his sword and the crowd surrounding them gasped. They were sure that the Battousai planned on killing Koaru. Battousai knew what was running through the crowds mind. They really thought that he was going to kill her. He could never kill what was his. Koaru couldn't move. His sword rested near wear her neck met her shoulder. "You know I could kill you this instant you know," Battousai purred. Koaru gulped and whispered "I know that." Battousai smiled at her once more and resheathed his sword and said "could, but won't." Koaru looked into his molten eyes and said "Why?" Battousai looked at her and leaned close to her and said for her ears alone "Because your mine and I don't harm what's mine." He leaned back and using his God like speed he vanished before she could say anything. Her knees grown suddenly weak she collapsed to the ground. The Battousai had just declared her as his, but what did he mean when he said "You're mine?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Top of Form

Battousai stood outside the Kamiya dojo late that night. He had plans of making Koaru as his own very soon, but first he has to see what he was getting himself into. If she lived in a dojo there has to be swordsmen. He doubted that the swordsmen, if any, were going to be willing to give Koaru to him. Using his god-like speed to enter the dojo. He hid in the shadows of the dojo's garden. He could hear noises coming from within the dojo. A sudden crash could be heard through the dojo and the doors crashed opened. Koaru came crashing out and landed on the splintered wood. She had a bloody lip and bruises all over her arms. A trickle of blood began to flow from the top of her head. Battousai was about to kill the being that had harmed her but stopped at the sounds coming from inside of the house.

A young boy with a boken ran out followed by a tall man with spiked up hair. " Koaru!" the boy shouted. "Missy, are you all right?" the man said. Koaru opened her eyes and managed a weak smile and said "I'm alright, Sano." Sano's eyes narrowed a he turned towards the dojo and shouted "How could you do this to your own daughter, you bastard." Out of the dojo walked a man with dark brown hair and black eyes. He carried a boken like the young boy's, who's name was Yahiko, except his was longer. " Be silent Sagara. I'll do as I please with my daughter in my home," the man said. "Not when it involves hurting Koaru," Yahiko said. "Be quiet whelp or I'll silence you myself," Koaru's father said.

"You'll not hurt the boy or anyone else, that you won't," Battousai said stepping from his hiding place and coming to stand next to the little group. "Who the hell are you?" the man snarled. "I am Himura Kenshin, "Battousai said giving the man a cold smile. Koaru stared from her position on the ground. The Battousai was giving her father a glare that would of made weaker willed man weep. Why was he here? "I don't care who you are. I, Kamiya Shimaro, will make sure you don't interfere again, "he shouted. He then broke into a run and charged Kenshin. Battousai dodge every one of Shimaro's feeble attempts at hitting him and then getting tired of the game landed a blow to Shimaro's mid - section throwing him against the wall of the dojo and shattering Shimaro's sword. Battousai walked over and stood in front of Shimaro and said " For harming Koaru, you die." Battousai lifted the flipped the reversed blade sword and raised it to strike the final blow." No! Stop! " Koaru yelled. She was sitting up now with the help of Sano and Yahiko. Battousai turned to Koaru and said "Why not?" Koaru Eyes began to water "Even if he hurts me he is still my father," she hung her head and whispered" please Battousai." Everyone except Kenshin gasped." Battousai? As in the manslayer Battousai?" Sano said. Kenshin tore his eyes away from Koaru long enough to knock Shimaro out with his sword hilt.

Kenshin resheathed his sabato and walked over to where Koaru and the others sat. Yahiko and Sano moved away from Koaru at Battousai's approach. Kenshin kneeled by Koaru and asked "Are you alright, Koaru?" Koaru lowered her head and said "I'll be fine." Kenshin lifted her head and brought her eyes to meet his gaze and she noticed the gentle gaze that took the place of his hard eyes. Kenshin lifted Koaru and began walking into the house. Yahiko and Sano just stared at them. Kenshin turned a glare on them and said "What are you staring at? Why don't you clean up that mess over there?" He jerked his he to the side were Shimaro lay unconscious. Sano and Yahiko just nodded and went over to were Shimaro lay. Battousai just turned around and strowd into the house with Koaru in his arms." Did you have to be so rude to them?" Koaru said when she was out of Sano's and Yahiko's ear shot. Battousai just walked down the hall into her room. " No but I didn't want them near you," Kenshin answered simply. " Well don't do it again. Yahiko and Sano happen to be very good friends of mine," Koaru said. Battousai gently laid Koaru on her futon and asked "How good of friends?" "I've known them both for almost my whole life. Where almost like family. They're always looking out for me," Koaru said.

Battousai sat there as if he didn't hear her when it was all he could do when he wanted to kiss her senseless. Koaru waved a hand in front of his face " Battousai are you in there?" Battousai snapped out of his thoughts and asked "What?" Koaru looked at him and asked "Why didn't you want Sano and Yahiko near me?" Battousai just shrugged and said "I can be very selfish sometimes." Koaru looked confused "Huh?" Kenshin smiled and pulled her up against his chest." I'm very selfish with what's mine and you are mine," he said. He then leaned down and kissed her.

Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Koaru couldn't believe this. Here she was, Kamiya Koaru, heir to the Kamiya Kashin style of swordsmanship, kissing the legendary Battousai. This wasn't just any kiss though. This kiss caused heat to rise in every part of her body. Before she could respond, Battousai pulled and stared at her with eyes filled with passion." You're not mine yet, but you will be, koishi, you will be," he said. Koaru did the only thing a woman would do under the pressure she was under. She slapped him. Right across the face. Battousai put a hand to his cheek where her handprint burned red. Koaru glared at him and said," I won't belong to you or anyone else, Battousai!" She then turned her back on him as if she couldn't bear the sight of him.

Battousai sat there next to her with a stunned expression on his face. She had slapped him. The greatest man-slayer of the Meiji era was slapped by a slip of a girl that barely reached his chin. He was so surprised to be slapped that he couldn't get angry with her. What really surprised him now was that the mark on his face was beginning to hurt now. He put his hand to his cheek and mentally flinched at the light brush against it. This was definitely going to leave a mark. Not to mention it stung like hell. He kept his hand against his cheek and stared at Koaru's back. As if she could feel him starring at her Koaru turned around. Koaru looked Battousai in the face and noticed that his hand was on a red mark starting to form where she slapped him. She raised her hand and covered his rough hand with her smaller one. Battousai held his breath unwilling t break the spell that seemed to pass through them. Koaru looked him in the eye and he saw guilt written in them. "Forgive me," Koaru asked quietly. Battousai took her hand covering his into his hand and brought it to his lips and said against them "Of course."

He pulled Koaru up into his arms and held her tenderly, cautious of her wounds from her father. She leaned against his right shoulder and her back rested lightly against his legs witch he raised so she could rest against him comfortably. Battousai tucked her head under his chin and just held her for a while. Koaru got restless and finally broke the silence "Battousai?" He lifted his head and looked down at her "Yes?" "What did you really mean when you said that I was yours?" she asked. Battousai looked at her and then tucked her head back under his chin. "What I meant was that we will be together forever now and I have no plans of ever letting you go. Our fate was sealed the moment I saw you." Koaru looked at Battousai and said "Why do you mean 'our fate is sealed?'" Battousai just sighed and answered " Someon else heard me say you were mine," Koaru gasped and started to pull away, but Battousai pulled her tighter into his arms. "I believe who ever over heard me wants to kill me. And he most likely will try and use you to get to me. And if I left you now he would still come after you." "But why?" Koaru said. "Once I claim something I don't give it up. And I won't tolerate someone touching what's mine," Battousai said quietly. "There's that mine thing again. I don't belong to anyone but myself," Koaru stated.

Battousai just smiled over her head over her head and didn't answer. Then he heard foot steps coming down the hall. Sano and Yahiko walked into the room and saw them together." Missy, you have a lot of explaining to do," Sano said. Battousai gently laid Koaru down on her futon and said "go to sleep." He didn't have to say a thing. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. Battousai leaned down and kissed her forehead and left the room with Yahiko and Sano in tow.

They sat down around the table in the dinning room and the questions began. Yahiko was first." Are you really Battousai the man-slayer? Or are you some clown just using his name to scare people?" Yahiko asked. "I'd like to know that to," Sano said standing up. Battousai smirked and stood up. He unsheathed his sword and flipped the blade over. He a made quick jerk in Sano's direction and resheathed his sabato. Then the wrap that held Sano's pants up fell open and his pant slid to the floor. Sano looked down and blushed. He reached down and yanked his pants up and cuffed Yahiko on the back of the head for laughing. "Okay, you're not a fraud. Now why were you holding Koaru like that?" Yahiko said. Battousai just sat there and calmly said "Because she's mine." Yahiko and Sano jumped up and shouted in union "She's what?" Battousai just sat calmly as the others just stood and gaped at him. Sano and Yahiko once again sat down opposite the Battousai.

Sano looked at Battousai and said "I hope ready to cope with spilling blood and dealing with Koaru's anger and hatred." Battousai raised a brow and asked "Why's that?" Yahiko and Sano looked at each other and then back at the Battousai. "Because you'll have to kill Koaru's father to get to Koaru. And Koaru won't stand for anything to happen to her father." Yahiko said. "Why would she hate me for killing someone for causing her harm?" Battousai asked. "Because even though he hurts her he is still her father. Besides if she won't let her closest friends take care of him what makes you think she'll let you?" Sano said. Battousai looked at him in surprise and said "You tried to kill him?" Sano nodded and said "Ever since the beatings started." Battousai gave him a hard look and said "When did these beatings begin?" Sano looked down at his hands and answered "The physical beatings began about a year ago, but the verbal beatings have been going on for years." Battousai nodded at this. "For now Koaru will get what she wants. I'll not kill Shimaro...Yet," Battousai said. He then stood up and said "I am going to check on Koa-" all of a sudden a scream pierced through the silence of the house. Using his god like speed he raced to Koaru's room with Yahiko and Sano at his heals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Battousai slide open the door to Koaru's room with a loud crash to see Shimaro with his hands around Koaru's throat. Battousai put his hand over the swords hilt and said "You will release her now, that you will." Shimaro just looked up at him and said "Why would the Great Man-slayer want with a worthless bitch like her?" Battousai's eyes narrowed " Shimaro, the only thing that is keeping me from shoving my blade through you is my promise to Koaru and it is wearing thin," Battousai said coldly. Shimaro removed his hand from Koaru's throat and walked around Kenshin and out the door. Koaru coughed and put a hand to her throat. Battousai went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

That's when the tears came and Battousai just held her as she cried. Sano and Yahiko walked into the room and saw Koaru crying and looked at Battousai. "Shimaro," He answered the unasked question. Sano and Yahiko walked out of the room to give them some privacy. Battousai picked her up and sat on the wall opposite of the door with Koaru wrapped tightly in his arms. Her tears had slowed down to just sniffles and buried her face into Kenshin's Hoari. (IS THAT WHAT IT'S CALLED? LET ME KNOW.) Battousai stroked Koaru's hair gently as she laid against his chest. After sometime she pulled back and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry," she murmured. Her voice husky from her tears. "Never say that. It's your father who should be sorry, "Battousai answered.

Koaru leaned her head back against his shoulder. Battousai pulled him tighter into his embrace and said "Why is he doing this to you?" Koaru just buried her head into his shoulder and mumbled something into his shoulder. Battousai pulled back and asked "what was that?" Koaru looked at him and said "I refuse to pick a suitor." Battousai's eyes widen and he yells "WHAT!" Sano and Yahiko can be heard running down the hall and come crashing through the door. "What happened?" Sano said looking around the room." Nothing. Now get out." Battousai said. Sano and Yahiko looked at each other and slowly left the room. When he was sure that they were gone he looked back at Koaru and said "Now what is it with these suitors?" Koaru looked at him with sad blue eyes and said "Some suitors come around every week and want me to marry them. My father wants me to pick one of them, but I refuse to marry some one I don't love with my whole heart." Battousai looked down at her and said "I'll take care of these suitors and your father." "As long as you don't kill or maim anyone I don't mind "Koaru said.  
Kenshin put his best crestfallen look and Koaru tries to stifle her laughter and fails. She let out small yawn after she gets control of herself Battousai told her to go to sleep. "Only if you promise me something," Koaru said. "What's that?" Battousai asked. "Promise me you won't kill or maim anyone," Koaru said. Battousai sighed "I promise on one condition." "What's that?" "That you call me Kenshin," Battousai said. "Alright Kenshin it is," Koaru said sleepily and closed her eyes. After making sure that she was asleep Kenshin walked out the door and quietly slide the door shut and walked down the hallway towards the dinning room. He found Sano and Yahiko sitting at the table waiting for him. "I admit you have a lot of self-control. I thought you were going to kill Shimaro after Koaru told you." Sano said after Battousai sat down. "I still might? Why didn't you tell me about the suitors before?" Battousai said coldly. Sano and Yahiko looked at each other and Sano said "It wasn't for us to say." Battousai just sighed and asked "All right when are these suitors suppose to arrive?" "Tomorrow," Sano and Yahiko answered at the same time. Battousai sighed "Well, I'd rather have this done sooner then later so I guess that is a good thing." Sano and Yahiko nodded there heads, they didn't care to know Battousai would do if they had to wait for the suitors to show up.

"So tell me a little about these suitors." Sano thought about it for a second, but it was Yahiko who answered." There is Hakuru a martial artist who comes from a very well respected family. Then there is Shiko who is a swordsman wanna be who comes from a merchant family and several others that escape my mind. "With each word Battousai's grip on his sword tightening. He relaxed his grip and took a deep breath and said "Well, We had better scare them away or I'll never get a moment's piece." Sano and Yahiko looked at each other (NOTICE THEY DO THAT ALOT) and Yahiko said "Didn't Koaru make you promise not to kill or maim anyone?" Battousai smirked and said "She said not to kill or maim, she didn't say anything about beating within an inch of there lives." "I hope you know what you're doing," Sano said. Battousai smirked and said "I always do."


End file.
